This invention relates to ring binders, and more particularly to a ring binder assembly that includes removable rivets, which permits the ring mechanism to be removable from the cover.
A typical ring binder assembly includes a ring mechanism attached to a binder case (such as a front, spine and back cover) by a rivet or other securing means well known in the art (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9ca ring binder assemblyxe2x80x9d). In today""s market, binders are shipped and bought by the consumer already assembled. The consumer purchasing the binders has relatively little selection in the design, function, style, color, or size of the binders. When purchasing, the consumer must choose the color or design of the cover and the size of the rings. These features remain fixed and a consumer desiring to change any one of the features must buy a new binder. As such, a need remains to provide a ring binder assembly that permits a user to change the cover, ring capacity and the overall design or color of the binder without having to purchase an entirely new binder. Such a need would further provide the consumer not only with the ability to change any component or components of the ring binder assembly but also with the ability to initially choose and assemble the components. Rather then being discarded when the specific functionality runs out, a modular binder assembly may be changed, adapted or updated to the specific needs of the individual. As such the binder may be recycled rather than discarded, saving landfill space in the process.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a ring binder assembly that includes a cover, a ring mechanism and a means to removably secure the cover to the ring mechanism. The removable securing means may be defined as a pair of removable rivets. The removable rivets may in a first embodiment include a single piece rivet with a pair of resilient tail members. The resilient tail members tend to have a diameter larger then the openings in the cover and the ring mechanism but may be pinched together in order to pass through such openings, such as used when the ring mechanism has an eyelet inside of it. Once through the openings, the resilient tail members tend to return to their larger diameter configuration. This permits a consumer or user with the ability to disassemble the components of the ring binder assembly and interchange these components with new components similarly configured. The user may then customize and personalize the ring binder assembly to their own specifications.
In a second embodiment, the removable rivet may include a two-piece configuration. The two-piece configuration would include male and female pieces that are frictionally held together when assembled. To separate the two pieces a force may be applied against either one of the pieces opposite to the other piece, as used when the ring mechanism has a pinched end without eyelets.
Moreover, in use with the removable securing means, a cover may be provided with a plurality of pairs of openings and/or a plurality of knuckles. Each pair of openings and corresponding knuckles is adapted to receive a ring mechanism with a predetermined ring size. As such the user may purchase a first ring mechanism and then later replace the first ring mechanism with a second ring mechanism with a larger or smaller ring size, depending upon the specific needs of the consumer. The cover would then bend about the knuckles around the ring mechanism forming a singular one-piece uncompromised cover. Moreover, depending upon how the cover was bent about the ring mechanism the cover may form various designs and shapes.